Beyond Comprehension
by Spartan Bull
Summary: The Veil of Death, a mysterious archway said to lead the user into the realms of Death, if only they knew how true that was. Sirius Black was gone, had fallen through the archway during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, but when Harry Potter dove through the Veil after him he found himself somewhere else. (HBP and DH AU!)
They say when you're about to die everything around you slows down, and that you relive every moment that has happened to you. That ultimately led you to your death in the first place. The saying is only partly true. The world around him did slow down as he dove after his Godfather into the Veil, but he certainly didn't relive every moment of his existence. No, in fact he only relived the pleasant moments of his life. Relived the day he first met Hermione and Ron. The day that he met Sirius and Remus, and learned that he _did_ have family left. He relived every moment that he knew he could never forget, but left the rest to rot.

His only regret about diving into the Veil was that he left Remus behind. Remus a man that treated him like his own, and he felt a pang of guilt at his selfish and unselfish act. He never wanted to hurt Remus, but he had acted on instinct, and now nothing could save him from his fate. The moment he had passed through the Veil total darkness greeted him. He knew his eyes were open but they were useless in the omnious abyss. He felt like he was suspended in air. Like he was hovering over an endless fall, and that whatever was holding him up was just waiting for the cue to drop him. He felt absolutely helpless, and he didn't like the feeling at all. He had been helpless for the first 11 years of his life, and he didn't want to feel that anymore. He _wouldn't_ feel that anymore. He would finally become the person his parents had died protecting. He would become the Savior that he was meant to be, but only on his own terms. Not that of others.

So once again he stared at the darkness surrounding him. He wasn't scared because at least he died of a fate that was of his choosing, and not that of a Prophecy. A Prophecy that made all odds stack against him. He closed his eyes in acceptance of what has become of him. He just wished he could save his friends and the love of his life from the darkness that would soon befall the world. He looked into the great expanse of blackness and wondered. He wondered if this was the afterlife, but certainly it couldn't be. He had heard many different theories about Heaven and Hell, and none of them added up to where he was now. Then a thought crossed his mind which made him pale considerably.

Was he being punished? Punished for cheating his fate, and leaving so many people to die. It was no secret that he would do anything to escape the fate he was destined for, and that he would rather have his family back. He knew that if it was a punishment it was a cleverly cruel one. It was making him feel everything he had been suppressing since he had first came to Hogwarts, and it made him know that he was so close. So close to seeing his parents once again, but because of what he did. He couldn't. Which caused anger to run through him. Anger at the world for taking so many things from him. Anger at Voldemort for tearing about families. Anger at Dumbledore for not killing him sooner. Anger at himself for not being the Savior his parents had fought and died to protect. He was angry at everything, and he knew that his anger had been harbored within him since the day his parents were killed.

He stared into the darkness surrounding him, and didn't understand exactly what was supposed to be happening. He wasn't particularly scared of the dark. He had lived in it for so many years with the Dursley's. His confusion only grew when he felt a gust of wind pass through his hair. He looked out into the expanse of darkness, and felt rather than saw a presence within it.

"Hello?" He asked, hoping for any semblance of an answer.

"Hello," A deep and slight raspy voice whispered back, and he felt as if the voice was wrapping itself around him. Holding him in its icy clutches.

"Why am I here?" He asked and he could hear what could be described as a chuckle. Although it had more of a darker feel to it.

"You are here because I want you to be here, Harry Potter. You see your actions today have caused a ripple effect in my plan," The voice said and Harry immediately got a bad feeling in his gut.

"W-What do you mean? What plan?" He asked his voice having a slight tremor in it.

"The plan that I made before you were even born. You see Harry I've been watching you for years. Waiting to see what you would become, and wondering if I had made the right choice. Your actions today have given me the answer I have been seeking," The voice whispered, and Harry immediately felt a shiver run up his spine.

"And, what would that be?"

"You have proven to me that a person can be smart yet idiotic. That they can be courageous yet cowardly, and strong yet weak. You have shown me that surprises can come even in the darkest of times. And, a person can rise up to the occasion even if the odds are against them. You have proven to me that I did make the right decision in choosing you, Harry Potter for my plan," It said and Harry immediately frowned at the answer.

"What is your plan?" He asked his frown still in place, and he heard the chuckle again.

"Why don't I start from the beginning. My plan came forth when the one known as Voldemort or Tom Riddle started to cheat me, and you cannot cheat me. That bastard Ignotus Peverell cheated me although he was very admirable in doing so, but Tom Riddle is cheating me in a way that is unspeakable. I have given him chances to right his wrongs, but he is to vain to do so. So, finally I had enough and decided to make a Hero or Savior. A Savior that could cheat me only until he was done with what he was destined to do. I chose you Harry even before you were born. I chose you because you had the greatest potential out of them all. I am glad that I chose right," The voice said and immediately Harry's frown became a scowl.

"Are you telling me that you are the one that gave me this fate! Who the HELL do you think you are?" Harry roared his anger snapping within him.

The voice answer although it didn't seem concerned about his outburst. "I am what many mortals call Death. I am the darkness that awaits you. I am the painful truth that one day many will have to face. I am the Seeker of Souls, and the Angel of Death. You take your pick on what I am," The voice said and immediately Harry's anger froze and his face went slack.

"I am sorry for my deviance," Harry said softly not wanting to anger the powerful deity.

"It is alright Harry," The voice said and Harry sighed in relief before a frown once again marred his features.

"Why is it so dark in here? I mean I understand that you're Death and all but does that mean you need to be surrounded by darkness?" He asked and once again heard Death chuckle.

"We are in a place called Purgatory, Harry. The moment you went through the Veil your mind immediately made it seem like it would be nothing but complete darkness, and that's what Purgatory created. It is what you want it to be Harry. Nothing more and nothing less," Death said and Harry immediately felt embarrassed. Sure how was he supposed to know those things, but that didn't mean he liked looking stupid in front of Death. "Go on Harry picture a place in your mind, and Purgatory will provide the rest," Death said and Harry immediately thought of Hogwarts, and like a beautiful mirage Hogwarts started to appear. The beautiful castle and her grounds rolling in the ever present wind.

He knew it was nothing but a figment of his imagination, but it felt so real. He looked up towards the gorgeous castle, his first home, and once again felt a pang of guilt at what he had done. He looked out towards the Black Lake and remembered hanging out with Ron and Hermione near its shores. His guilt only grew knowing that once Voldemort rises to power that all of that would be gone. There would be nothing left, and nothing left worth smiling about. He turned his head when he felt a presence standing beside him.

"I can see your regret Harry, but I hope you realize that you are not the only fighting force against Voldemort. Although you are a main part," Death said softly.

"I know but that doesn't change the fact that I abandoned everyone I love and care about," He replied.

"You are a remarkable human Harry. You really are and don't let anyone tell you differently. I have lived for thousands of years, and not once have I witnessed a soul such as yours," Death said and Harry was flattered at the compliment.

"Thank you, but what am I supposed to do now?" He asked and turned his gaze towards Death. He saw nothing but a cowl, but knew Death was looking at him.

"You will be brought back to the world of the living to finish what you are destined for, but once you are done you will be brought back here for your fate to be decided," Death responded and Harry knew it was a fair trade. He knew that his death had to be paid, and that Death was being kind in letting him live again.

"What do I have to do?" Harry asked.

"You will defeat Voldemort of course, but to do that you need to conquer all of his Horcruxes," Death said and immediately Harry frowned in confusion. Seeing this Death elaborated before he asked. "A Horcrux is a powerful object in which a Dark Wizard or Witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. Creating one Horcrux gives one the ability to anchor one's own soul to Earth if the body was destroyed. The more Horcruxes one creates, the closer one is to true immortality. Creating multiple Horcruxes is suggested to be costly to the creator, by both diminishing their humanity and even physically disfiguring them. Which is what you see in Voldemort. He has made to many and in retaliation his humanity and humanoid appearance was taken from him. Which also means that he has no feelings. At least like you or any 'normal' human does."

"So let me get this straight Voldemort is technically immortal?" Harry asked his voice raising in pitch. Seeing Death's nod in agreement his hands shot up in resignation. "Than why even bother! I am so dead!"

"No you're not Harry. Voldemort may have immortality on his hands, but you have me, and being as gracious as I am I have decided to bestow upon you gift of your choosing," Death said softly and Harry tilted his head in thought. Finally a thought came to his mind.

"I want a weapon that can help me on my quest. That has a power within itself, and will not be noticeable until it's too late," He said and he could feel Death's smile.

"I believe I have just the weapon," He said softly and Harry immediately smiled. Death muttered unintelligible words and before his very eyes a magnificent sword appeared. The sword has a notched blade that was a deathly white. With a pattern made of zig-zags engraved on it. The guard was a mouth, the blade extending from it like a tongue. Its grip is formed like a bone. It was a perfect weapon from Death.

"It's amazing," Harry said in awe.

"I'm glad you like it because it is one of kind. The blades name is Orenmir meaning Ash. The blade is very special because it can detect any living forms that want to cause its master harm. It can also be transformed into a pendant in the shape of a scythe," Death explained and Harry smiled.

"It's perfect," Harry said staring at the blade in awe once again.

"Are you ready to return Harry?" Death asked and Harry ripped his gaze from the sword and stared at the deity.

"What about Sirius?" He asked fearing the answer but knowing he needed to know.

"I'm sorry Harry but your Godfather can not return with you. His death was final and he is in the afterlife now. Peaceful," Death said softly and Harry nodded in understanding. Even though he could feel tears start to prick his eyes.

"Do not cry child. He is happy and content with his lot now, and he is finally in peace. But, I know he misses you very much," Death said and Harry knew it was not often that Death tried to be comforting. If ever.

"Thank you, and yes I am ready to go," He said softly.

"There is only one more thing I need to do before you go," Death said.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid it's going to be very painful but it's the only way. I'm sorry," Death said and before Harry could ask what would be painful, Death moved forward and an energy went around his scar. The energy started to pull and the most intense pain he had ever felt exploded from within his scar. He saw spots as his vision started to blur. He felt his knees give way, but he felt strong arms catch him.

He could faintly hear a voice. A voice that was trying to comfort him. "I'm sorry, but it was the only way. You will thank me one day, but for now I'm sorry. We will meet again Harry Potter don't you doubt that, but for now. Sleep."

Total darkness descended on him, and he knew no more.

* * *

 **A/N: This is a response to The Modern Sorcerers Challenge, Veil.**

 **I hope you liked the first chapter, and I'm sorry about all the misspelled/missing words. PM me if you have any questions.**

 **\- Knight**


End file.
